The Personifyer
by Mafizzle-lee-izzle
Summary: The Fentons are at it again. Jack and Maddie have created a ghost invention that doesn't harm the ghost (that's new), but instead changes a bit of who they are...or who they aren't. But when Danny Phantom becomes the test subject for their new invention, things just go downhill for Team Phantom.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I even need to do one of these. We all know that if any of us here owned Danny Phantom we wouldn't be wasting our time writing fan stories about it. We'd be too busy writing scripts for an actual episode.**

**Anyway,**

**Yes, I am making fun of the people who completely change Danny into a character who's a weak little anime character to a badass character with huge, bulky muscles in their stories with this whole fic.**

**On with it!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Innocence_

* * *

Danny let out a childish giggle, swinging his legs back and forth as they dangled off of the metal examination table. The causes of the teenage ghosts' strange behavior were standing a little distance away from him. One was beaming with pride and the other just seemed to be observing him.

"See Mads? I told you it would work!" Jack Fenton exclaimed, huge childish grin in place. Maddie hummed lightly in agreement, knowing the usually cocky ghost-kid would never act this way before he had been hit.

Danny blinked innocently up at them, a little smile on his face.

"But, what personality is this?" She gestured to the young ghost sitting silently in front of them.

"Um…" Jack gave him a once-over, noting the smile on his face and the excited glint in his eyes. "…happy?"

Maddie shook her head lightly, walking closer to the object of their conversation. "No Jack, happy is an emotion, not a personality trait," she replied patiently.

Danny was molesting the lab with his eyes, seemingly having lost interest in the conversation going on between the two scientists in front of him. His eyes were full of wonder, almost like a child…

Maddie's eyes brightened, "I think I know what it is."

Jack came closer as well, eyes still trained on the ghost-kid as if he thought he was just going to get up and fly away, which was probably true.

"What is it?"

She looked up at him, a smile inching its way onto her face, "Innocence."

His grin grew, which Maddie didn't think was possible.

"Ah ha! No more evil ghost kid to terrorize my town! We deserve a medal!"

He wrapped an arm around Maddie's shoulders and waved a hand in the air, "'Jack and Maddie Fenton, the best ghost-hunters in the world who took down the menace Danny Phantom single handedly! Their only help a weapon they built themselves!' Me! Jack Fenton!"

While the two were distracted, they didn't notice a flurry of white hair disappear through the ceiling.

* * *

Sam Manson currently sat in her bed with her sketchbook laid out in front of her, completely oblivious to whatever was going on at FentonWorks at that same moment.

Her eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration and the tip of her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth.

"There," she whispered as she finished the last touches on her masterpiece, setting her pencil on the bed and looking over the finished artwork.

"Hi, Sam!"

She squeaked, falling off the bed in her surprise. She rubbed her head and got back up looking in the direction the childish giggling was coming from.

Her eyes immediately narrowed, "It's not funny!"

The giggling suddenly halted, and Danny was looking really guilty, "Sorry Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the nickname, "Yeah…"

She walked back to the bed, picking up her sketchbook and putting it somewhere on a shelf, "So what's up?"

Danny was immediately smiling again. He floated over to her, getting all up in her grill 'n stuff, "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you! Those two people I was with before were really boring."

Sam took a step away from him, not liking her bubble being violated, "Which two people? Your parents?" She said a bit sarcastically.

Danny nodded his head vigorously, either not noticing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

Sam frowned, "Are you okay? You're acting kind of weird. Did Jazz give you coffee again? Or did you steal some of Tucker's cookies?"

Danny shook his head 'no' to both. He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Well, it might have been that thing mommy shot me with…"

Sam held her hands up, "Woah, woah, woah, wait. You said your mom _shot _you?"

He nodded again, "It was really big, and when she pressed a button on it a laser shot out and hit me! Right _here_," he gestured to his chest. "It didn't hurt, though. I think it was just light a big flashlight. Except the light was green!"

Danny seemed to be excited by the concept, but Sam seemed troubled.

"Hold on, I'm gonna call Tucker. Stay right _here_." She pointed to a spot on the bed, where Danny happily flopped on his back.

She dialed one of Tucker's my numbers, knowing this was the one he always kept on him and didn't switch out. The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"Hey Sam, what's happening?"

"Tucker, we have a problem."

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! Favorite/Follow if you enjoyed, and go ahead and leave a review just for the sake of it!**


	2. Aggressiveness

**Heyy. **

**So I got another chapter for you guys. :D **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Aggressiveness_

* * *

Sam, Tucker and Jazz each sat on Sam's bed, watching Danny spin in an office chair at her desk. He giggled and slowed down, waiting for the world to stop spinning before continuing again.

They'd been watching this same cycle for the past 30 minutes.

"Yep, something's wrong with him," Tucker confirmed, immediately receiving glares from both the females in the room.

"I have an idea," Jazz spoke up. The other two teens looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Sam and I will go to FentonWorks and try to get my dad to rant about the invention, which shouldn't be hard," She looked at Tucker, "and _you _can babysit."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "Whaaaat? Why can't Sam do it?" He whined.

Sam scoffed, nudging his shoulder, "Don't be a big baby, it's just Danny!" She looked back at the 15 year old with the brain of a 2 year old at the moment.

Tucker pouted before sighing in defeat, "Okay…"

Jazz nodded, standing up and walking to the door with Sam in tow.

Sam took one last glance at him right as she was stepping through the door, "Don't lose him!"

The door shut and Tucker sighed, looking back at Danny.

Or at least, where he had been half a second ago.

* * *

Sam rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for it to open.

The door swung open to reveal a triumphant Jack Fenton. "Sam! Danny's not here right now, but you can come inside and wait for him if you want." His eyes trailed off to the figure beside her, "Jazzy-pants! He scooped her up in a bone-crushing hug, letting her and Sam inside.

"Guess what? Maddie and I built a new invention. And it works!" He lifted up a huge metal cylindrical shaped weapon in front of their faces that had seemingly come out of nowhere. "Even got to test it on the ghost kid! That evil ghost won't be causing any more trouble anytime soon!" He beamed proudly.

Sam and Jazz exchanged nervous glances.

"That's really cool, Mr. Fenton. What does it do?" She asked a bit warily, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer anymore.

"Well," he looked at the weapon admiringly, "it's supposed to change a ghost's personality or maybe a trait, it really depends how strong the blast is..."

Sam gulped, that didn't sound good.

"Well, uh, oops! I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Danny at the Nasty Burger for lunch. Later, Mr. Fenton!" Sam dashed out the door before he could reply.

"…yeah, I'm going to go ahead and-"

"Come on, Jazzerincess! I want to show you all the bells and whistles of this thing!" He interrupted bounding down to the lab with Jazz in his grip.

When they made it down there, Jack pressed a button on the wall for the lab to supply some cardboard ghosts for him to test the gun on. He proceeded to show Jazz how to shoot it before blasting down a few ghosts.

"…dad? Won't this thing run out of juice at one point?"

"Of course not! It's completely…" The gun sputtered and sparked, refusing to shoot again.

"…busted."

Jazz wanted to scream.

Jack hurried up the stairs to tell Maddie and see what they could do about it while Jazz took this opportunity to study the gun and see if there was anything useful.

She finally let out a huff and threw it to the ground when she couldn't find anything that could help their situation.

"Well, now that it's broken, it could have taken away the affects…right?"

Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Sam entered her room to see Danny trying to punch the daylights out of Tucker.

"Woah!" She intervened, trying to pull Danny away from the techno geek. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Tucker exclaimed, "One minute we were playing hide and seek and the next it was wrestling!"

She finally managed to full Danny off of him and pinned him to the chair, she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Hey! Hey, calm down. It's just us! Your friends! Why are you attacking us?"

Danny didn't respond, still trying to claw his way out of her grasp.

Jazz burst into the room, hoping beyond hope that her brother was back to normal, but her breath hitched when she saw what was going on. "What happened?"

"Danny's just attacking us!" Sam responded, grunting as she was kicked in the shin. "We don't know what happened!"

"I was just with my dad, the Personifyer broke!"

Tucker blinked at her, "…Personifyer?"

"I know," she rolled her eyes.

"It malfunctioned?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she looked back at Danny, "which might have just made out situation worse."

* * *

**Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed! ;)**


	3. Heroic

**Hey, hey you.**

**I like your shoelaces.**

**;)**

* * *

_Heroic_

* * *

Danny suddenly stopped struggling, his eyes flashing a vibrant green. But not the bright ghostly green of his irises in ghost form, more like the ghastly green of ectoplasm.

He suddenly straitened, looking Sam in the eyes.

A wide, sexy grin spread on his face. His voice took on the same tone it had when he was stuck as Super!Danny at one point, "Hello, gorgeous~"

Sam let go, causing Danny to tumble to the floor.

He immediately stood back up confidently, walking to the bed and quickly removing the sheet.

Tucker and Sam groaned.

Jazz looked at Danny in confusion, "What personality is this?"

"Super!Danny," Sam replied flatly.

Jazz hummed, "Heroism."

Tucker groaned again, flopping on a red bean bag, "Why couldn't it have been Fun!Danny?"

Sam grunted an agreement, "Yeah, this one wants me to wear more 'primary colors'?" She blanched.

Jazz slowly backed out of the room, "Well…you guys can watch him and I'll…see how it turns out." She sprinted out the door before they could reply, not wanting to be a part of this anymore.

They groaned, looking back at Danny (who was now back in his ghost form), whom was switching from grinning and glaring at the mirror as his hair was ruffled by an invisible force.

The other two teens looked back at each other, "What's plan B?"

Tucker shrugged, "We didn't make one."

Sam lowered her eyebrows, "I know that. I mean, what is it going to be?"

"I don't know, I can't tell the future!"

She face-palmed, "Never mind. We need to fix the weapon and add a reverse button. But the Fentons are the only people we know of who have knowledge (somewhat) of the paranormal and would be capable of making a new one. And they would probably get suspicious if we asked them to rebuild it. If they asked why and we told them the truth without exposing Danny's secret, they'd wonder why and when it affected Danny when it's only supposed to affect ghosts."

Tucker frowned, looking thoughtful for a moment. Then his eyes brightened, "There is one other person that we know who has knowledge on the paranormal, would be able to fix it, and knows Danny's secret."

Sam looked skeptical, "And who is that?"

Tucker smirked and replied simply, "The mayor."

Her eyes widened a bit, "Vlad? What makes you think he won't just kill us instead."

The techno-geek's smirk widened, "I have my ways…"

* * *

Vlad looked up in surprise when the sound of his doorbell ringing spread through his home. His look of surprise quickly changed to a look of frustration, however. Sometimes, he really hated being the mayor.

He snapped his book 'Romance for Rich Creepy Dimwits' shut and set it on the table beside his couch, standing up to go open the door.

Vlad glared down at the three teens on his doorstep, trying to hide his surprise. There stood Tucker Foley, looking a little nervous, Samantha Manson, looking ready for a fight, and Daniel Phantom, just looking completely ridiculous with the bed sheet tied around his neck light a cape.

"Ah, what a lovely surprise," Vlad greeted flatly, "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We need your help," Tucker squeaked, having never really talked to Vlad directly before.

Vlad scoffed, "And what makes you think I'd help you?"

Sam shrugged, "Oh, I don't know…maybe a few pictures…?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow at her, making Danny jealous because his eyebrows were too thick for him to be able to do that.

Sam reached behind her and pulled out a picture of a sleeping Vlad snuggling with a Maddie plushie.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I want that?"

She shrugged again, "You probably wouldn't…unless we threatened to show it to Mrs. Fenton. Or, even better, a bored news reporter…"

Vlad growled low in his throat, "What do you want me to do?"

Sam smirked and carried on explaining their situation to Vlad.

After a while, Vlad gave them a curt nod, "Very well, it shouldn't be that hard. Considering that that bumbling oaf, Jack could create it."

Sam smiled, "Oh, and you have to let him stay here with you."

Vlad did a double-take, "We didn't agree to that!"

She pulled out another picture, this one of Vlad petting his cat on a couch.

His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, "Fine." He made a grab at the pictures, but Sam pulled them away before he could touch them, swinging a finger at him.

"Ah, ah, ah, you have to build it first, then I'll give you the pictures."

"Come in, Daniel," he bit out.

Vlad walked inside with Danny right behind him, all Tucker and Sam could hear before the door slammed shut was Danny, in his superhero voice, say, "Evening, Mr. Mayor!"

* * *

**Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed!**

**P.S: In the first two chapters I had originally put in line breaks but FF erased them. I added them back in there, so it should be less confusing now.**


	4. Perverseness

**I think this story is becoming less and less innocent the more I go…**

* * *

_Perverseness_

* * *

Maddie walked down the stairs that led to the lab, Jack following behind her. She picked up the broken Personifyer and studied it for a few moments before her mind wandered elsewhere, "Where's Phantom?"

Jack wrung his hands together, "…I lost him."

Maddie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and letting her eyes wander back to the weapon, "Well, I think we should just make a new one instead of trying to fix this one. That way we can make it where it can hold more fuel without malfunctioning when it's finished with it and maybe make it…smaller." She reasoned.

Jack grinned and agreed, throwing the old Personifyer into one of the many boxes that he'd take to the garage later.

* * *

Jazz snuck down the stairs with the precision of a ninja, not wanting to wake her parents up and have to explain to them what she was doing in the lab. She did a barrel roll when she reached the ground and stretched her arm, trying to reach the box with the broken Personifyer in it. But her barrel roll didn't get her far enough so she ended up having to stand up and walk to it like a normal person.

After she had the weapon secured in her arms she trudged up the stairs and outside, throwing it into her trunk before driving to Sam's house.

When she got there she quietly opened the door, knowing Sam had left it unlocked for her, and went up to Sam's room, knocking lightly.

The door swung open to reveal an anxious Sam, "You got the stuff?"

Jazz just nodded and handed her the load, watching as Sam looked down the halls before grabbing it.

"Are you giving her drugs or something out there?" Tucker's voice yelled from inside the room.

"Shh…!" The girls replied. Sam nodded her thanks and closed the door, holding up the hunk of metal for Tucker to see.

"Ah."

Tucker looked skeptical, "But why would you want it? I thought Jazz couldn't find anything helpful."

"I need to get this to Vlad tomorrow," she replied, setting it down in a shadowed corner, "He wants something to get started on instead of starting from scratch."

Tucker hummed in agreement.

* * *

Danny flexed his muscles for the hundredth time, white bed sheet still tied around his neck.

He was once again in front of a mirror, just admiring himself.

Narcissistic bastard.

His eyes flashed green again and his posture immediately relaxed. He morphed back to his human form and took in his appearance. His features scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh, I can't wear this," he untied the bed sheet from his neck and threw it to the ground, "It's such a turn-off."

He looked around at the guest room he was currently staying in and went out into the hallway.

Danny kept walking down the halls for a few minutes, looking for something to do. Then Sam came into view.

She was walking toward Vlad's lab with the Personifyer held securely in her arms. She was about to pull down the trophy that would open the lab when she heard a wolf whistle beside her. Sam whipped around to see Danny slide in front of her, his hand on the wall for support, "'Sup, girl?"

His eyes trailed over her form, his eyes lingering at the end of her skirt. Sam, looking highly uncomfortable, replied, "Nothing much…"

Danny clicked his tongue, "So…do you have any ghost in you?"

Sam gave him a confused glance, "Nope, that's your thing."

"Well, would you like to?"

Sam just stared at him for a moment, not understanding what he was implying. But when she finally did her expression was priceless. "Eww…" She pushed him, causing him to fall on his butt, "No."

Danny lay on his back, looking up at her, "Already?" He started spreading his legs out, "Well then-"

Sam pulled down the trophy before he could continue, shoving the Personifyer into Vlad's hands before sprinting out the door.

"What was that about…?"

"Hey guy," Vlad turned to Danny, who had flipped over on his stomach and was now addressing him, "How you doin'?"

* * *

**Yeah, this story is no longer clean.**

**This chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones. Sorry.**

**Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed!**


	5. Fun

**I'm high on coffee right now.**

**Fair warning.**

* * *

_Fun_

* * *

Vlad tried his best to keep his attention on the pieces of scrap metal spread across the table and not on the music blasting right outside the door.

Key word, _tried._

Vlad groaned as he set down the equipment and left the lab to see what exactly was happening now.

What he saw only made his headache worse.

Danny was jumping up and down with the music, his head whipping this way and that with locks of raven hair in little ponytails on his head, bopping up and down as he jumped.

But that's not what really surprised him. What really surprised him were the other half-dozen people in the room along with him.

Vlad stormed over to the iPod connected to two large speakers and turned off the music.

"_I'm sexy and I-" _

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed, turning to look at Vlad.

Plasmius ran a hand down his face, "Daniel, who are these people?"

Danny turned, taking in all of the people before pointing to the first person on a scooter, "Tony," he pointed to a man with a tie wrapped around his head and no shirt on attempting to ride a skateboard, "Beety," he went on to a man considerably taller than the last, "Little Beety," next a couple of men standing next to each other (one humping a teddy bear), "Little Beet Beet," a guy in a state farm uniform, "Jeff from State Farm and," he looked at a short man wearing a sombrero, "I don't know that guy."

Vlad face-palmed, "And what are they doing here?"

Danny clicked his tongue, "Actually, we were just leaving," He turned to the group of men behind him, "How does the strip club down the street sound?"

The party cheered and bounded out the door before Vlad could stop them.

He sighed, taking out his cell phone and dialing Tucker's number.

What? He wasn't going after them.

* * *

Tucker and Sam were arguing, _again._

This was a normal occurrence, but usually Danny was here to get things under control again. And now that Danny wasn't exactly himself they were having a harder time refraining from arguing about something every five minutes.

"You've seriously lost it, Sam! I thought you were smarter than this. Chuck Norris could _so_ beat Bruce Lee's ass into submission if he wanted to."

"Nuh uh," Sam replied, "Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris have fought before, Chuck Norris lost and left with a broken leg."

"But that's only because Chuck wasn't trying considering how weak and puny Bruce Lee looks."

Sam was about to retort when Tucker's phone started ringing.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~ And they're like-_

Tucker put the phone to his ear, "'Ello!"

"…What?!" Tucker listened for a moment longer before sighing and affirming whatever was asked on the other end. He hung up started for the door.

"What happened?" Sam asked before Tucker could leave.

"Danny's escaped and is terrorizing the village," Tucker replied, slamming the door shut.

Sam was silent for a moment, "…Okay."

She flopped in her computer chair and pulled up Tumblr.

* * *

Tucker's eyes widened a bit when he the Fenton Booooo-merange collided with the backdoor to a strip club.

All was quiet for a moment until Tucker threw up his hands and screamed, "Yes!"

Quickly quieting down so he wouldn't be noticed, he slowly made his way into the club, staying to the shadows so he wouldn't get caught.

Tucker walked around for a little bit longer, taking in the sights as he did so.

Finally he came across Danny…pole dancing with a stripper.

Tucker groaned before attempting to get Danny's attention, "Psst…Danny!"

Danny's head twitched a little, as if having heard his name but dismissing it.

Tucker swatted at his shoe when he got a bit closer to the edge, causing Danny to glance at him.

"Tucker!" He shouted joyfully, "Come join us!"

"Dude, we need to go."

"What? Why? We're having so much fun!"

"Yeah, but we can have fun at my house! We can play Grand Theft Auto IV! There's strippers in there, too!"

Danny quickly leapt off the stage standing beside his friend.

"Yeah! I call being Spongebob!"

Tucker grumbled, "Fine…"

* * *

**Yeah, I stole the rave idea from Reid Phantom. :p**

**Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed and here's both my Tumblrs if you're interested. :)**

**If you're a Supernatural fan: dean-is-batman-bitch . tumblr . com**

**Danny Phantom fan: danieljamesfenton . tumblr . com**


End file.
